Sentimientos de papel
by Bunny Saito
Summary: Hikaru de pronto le da por escribir, mostrando como se siente y la causa de ello, palabras que pueden decir muchas cosas y al final, ocurrirá algo extraoridnarioONESHOT mi primer fic de Ouran! reviews onegai! [HaruhixHikaru]


**Sentimientos de papel**

¿Qué puedo decir? Pues simplemente que me siento muy raro escribiendo esto… no soy de los que suelen tomar hoja y papel para escribir lo primero que se me viene a la mente pero, en esta ocasión pienso hacerlo…

¿A qué se debe?... a una sola persona a la cual no me atrevo aún de decirle algo muy importante…

En este preciso momento me encuentro a solas en el tercer salón de música, en otras palabras, el sitio en donde se encuentra el Host Club, creado por ese Sou Tamaki, de solo pensar en él me dan ganas de golpearle, puesto que no para de hablar de esa persona, la causa de mi malestar.

… ganas de golpearlo, increíble!!! Y pensar que estuve a punto de hacerlo después que casi se fue de Japón por esa francesa, porque no soporto ver su mirada llena de preocupación cuanto Kyouya nos dijo que se iba, que Tamaki se iba para no volver… sus ojos chocolate se mostraron tristes y eso no me gustó.

Debo reconocer que el señor está interesado en esa persona, aquella jovencita que llegó al Instituto Ouran y está en mi misma clase; "la plebeya" y "nuestro juguete" como solemos decirle mi hermano y yo, pero, ha sido la única que nos entiende a la perfección o mejor dicho, quien me entiende.

Cómo puedo decirlo,… en ningún momento puedo dejar de pensar en ella, y más ahora que estamos trabajando como pareja para una investigación; ahora ella se encuentra ausente porque fue a comprar de ese café para plebeyos.

Creo que estoy escribiendo solo tonterías que no ayudarán en nada pero, simplemente quiero decir que es algo muy fuerte que siento en mi interior, al grado que mi hermano se encela con mucha facilidad y en varias ocasiones ha salido del lugar un poco molesto, no sé si sea eso o, su más profundo temor… _separarse de mi_, de dejar de ser uno sólo y comenzar por caminos distintos que nos depara la vida, qué locura! Estoy hablando de forma filosófica!!!

Y esto es más obvio pero ella no se ha dado cuenta aún,… aunque Kyouya fue el primero en sospechar, puesto que no faltó mucho para golpear a Tamaki, hasta Money-senpai se extrañó…

Ahora que lo recuerdo no es la primera vez, la otra ocasión se debió a ese amigo que se encontró en la otra ocasión, otro tonto no adecuado para ella!!! Yo no quiero que esté con otra persona que no sea conmigo!!!

Buen punto Hikaru, tal parece que no puedo dejar de pensar en Haruhi, pero no es algo tan simple como una amistad, no… es mayor que eso, deseo sólo estar con ella y cuidarla, puesto que fue la primer persona a la que dejamos entrar en nuestro mundo de dos, del mío y el de Kaoru…

Temo que mi hermano se sienta mal por ello pero, creo que él mismo se ha dado cuenta, que no es un simple cariño que le tengo; ahora entiendo sus palabras aquellas "...cuando se de cuenta de sus sentimientos, pueda que lo nuestro cambie..", pero, yo no quiero eso! Yo no quiero que mi relación con mi hermano Kaoru cambie, yo quiero decirle a Haruhi que me gusta mucho, aunque… ¿qué hay de Tamaki?

Sou Tamaki, el baka que está enamorado de Haruhi, pero siempre con la maldita excusa que se trata de amor de padre, ESO NO SE LO CREE NI ÉL MISMO!!!, me molesta demasiado porque no es sincero consigo mismo, jajajajaja, y miren quien lo dice…

Detesto verlo cerca de ella, de hacerle sus teatritos de príncipe y ella sonríe nerviosa, ¿será que le guste? No, Hikaru, no te desanimes, aunque sea hay que hacer el intento, decirle ya porque mi pecho arde con este secreto, porque el sentimiento es demasiado fuerte que no lo puedo controlar; es más, anoche me quedé a solas con ella y me sentía nervioso… nadie en ese momento estaba ahí, Kaoru se fue con otros compañeros…

Ella me miraba de forma peculiar, y yo… no sabía que hacer, sólo me acerqué a ella y toqué su delicado rostro de porcelana, de la más fina y pura porcelana que puede existir en el planeta, mientras que sus ojos tranquilos y un poco distantes se posaban en los míos, como tratando de decirme que pasaba; no existían palabras para decir qué pasaba porque por dentro, gritaba diciéndole que la quería, que me gustaba… deseando ser algo más que su amigo o su compañero de trabajo en el Host Club.

Pero, veo que se acerca al aula con algunos libros que sacó de lo que parece ser la biblioteca,… luce tan hermosa con ese uniforme de varón de nuestro instituto y creo que no me ha visto, es el mejor momento para decirle lo que pasa mi mente, por mi alma y sobre todo, lo que mi corazón siente… no sé, solo quiero que ella esté conmigo, quiero sentir su calidez cerca de mi, probar sus labios en un delicioso beso y acariciar una vez más su delicado y fino rostro, de una porcelana que muchos no pueden poseer aunque el señor también desea tenerla cerca suyo.

Aunque ¿qué es lo que veo?, Tamaki se acerca a ella, y le da una rosa… será un cabezota!!!! Yo quiero ser quien le diga lo que siento, después de todo, la quiero, y el señor, hasta que no se de cuenta de lo que realmente siente por ella, me dará la oportunidad de acercarme a Haruhi…

¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? Alejarla de ella y llevarla a un lugar a solas, se lo diré antes que a él se le prenda el foco y lo haga aunque, ¿qué es lo que ella pensará? ¿En quién estará realmente interesada... en mi o en él? He tratado de preguntar forma indirecta a mis amigos pero ellos no me responden como quisiera…

Creo que el único que sabe es Kaoru pero nunca me ha dicho nada, a lo mejor lo hace para que yo lo averigüe por mi cuenta, ¿será algo bueno o algo malo? Pero creo que eso se verá cuando me acerque a ella…

Me estoy dando cuenta que ese tonto se tarda mucho con ella, tengo que pensar en algo pronto!!...Hikaru, tú puedes! Hazle a entender que quieres estar con ella a solas!, esto conlleva a dejar de escribir esto pero, kami-sama! ¿Qué estoy diciendo?... ya estoy perdiendo la cabeza y sólo por ella por Haruhi Fujioka!!!! Me siento un completo idiota comportándome de este modo pero, arg!!!!! Detesto cuando mi hermano tiene la razón y se ríe por esto, ya que, lo reconozco…

No creo que Tamaki algún día le diga la verdad de sus sentimientos, no hasta que se le den a entender con manzanas si es necesario, pero Hiraku, tómalo como una ventaja, como una oportunidad que no hay que perder de vista… entre más pronto mejor…

Ella se acerca, el señor se encuentra llorando, supongo por algo que le pidió y ella dijo que no,… sus ojos chocolate me están mirando y tiembla mi mano, perfecto, es el mejor momento, de decirle la verdad, de mostrarle mi corazón, kami… ¿qué siento? Su calidez, su mano sobre la mía y una ligera sonrisa que se forma en sus labios mientras me mira con algo de ternura y…

_La pluma cae al suelo mientras ella lo mira fijamente, en ese momento nadie se encontraba en esa sala, era el momento perfecto para decirle la verdad… los verdaderos sentimientos y una respuesta lo decidirá todo, Hikaru la mira a los ojos y se siente nervioso, no se da cuenta que la hoja cae al suelo y ella, intenta recogerla primero._

_Sus manos se tocan de nuevo y ella toma la hoja para leer su contenido, Hikaru se siente abrumado por su contenido y se la arrebata de pronto, Haruhi sonríe divertida ante su reacción y sólo le dice:_

_-No sabía que decir eso fuera tan difícil…_

_-Haruhi yo… me… me…gustas…_

_Ante esas palabras, la chica muestra un gesto de sorpresa que lo disfraza con una sonrisa tan peculiar de ella para luego acercarse a él mientras besa su mejilla, después se acerca a su oído para dar su respuesta:_

_-… gracias Hikaru…_

_Y de ese modo, ella se da la media vuelta y sale de la sala, el chico de cabellos naranjas siente su alma desaparecer mientras se deja caer,…no entendía su respuesta… pero corre tras ella para detenerla y abrazarla, ésta se queda sorprendida ante el acto y más, cuando la besa; en ese instante que Hikaru une sus labios con los de esa chica, Haruhi queda completamente roja y esconde su rostro en el pecho de ese chico, se sentía apenada ante eso puesto que correspondió a ese gesto._

_-Me gustas mucho Haruhi… quiero estar contigo…_

_-Hikaru…- y ella sonríe con ternura mientras siente su calidez cerca de ella y sus brazos, la rodean dándole a entender que no dejará que otro se acerque a ella y trate de alejarla de él, ni siquiera Tamaki podría ser capaz de eso… nadie…_

**FIN**

Hola! Soy Bunny Saito y este es mi primer fic de Ouran,… a ver que opinan, me salió un poco raro XD, debo decir que no soy tan fan de Hikaru y Haruhi como pareja pero se me hizo interesante escribir algo como esto,… me gustaría saber su opinión por medio de sus reviews y bueno, espero estar aquí un buen rato XD, aunque escribo en otras secciones como Inuyasha, Yami no Matsuei y Yu Yu hakusho.

Es un gusto conocerlos y estar por aquí…

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


End file.
